1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for attaching a front grille shield plate.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a front grille 50 and a shield plate 51 attached to the back side thereof. As shown in the figure, the front grille 50 is provided with cylindrical bosses 50a at four corners of a back-side opening of the front grille 50. The shield plate 51 is fixed to the front grille 50 by putting screws 52 through screw holes 51a provided corresponding to the cylindrical bosses 50a and threadedly installing the screws 52 to the cylindrical bosses 50a.
FIG. 11 shows a front grille 55 and a grille net 56 attached to the back side thereof. As shown in the figure, the front grille 55 is provided with rod-shaped bosses 55a at four corners of an opening thereof. The grille net 56 is fixed to the front grille 55 by putting rod-shaped bosses 55a through attaching holes 56a and threadedly installing nuts 57 to the rod-shaped bosses 55a.
However, when the cylindrical bosses or rod-shaped bosses are formed to the front grille, shrinkage sometimes occurs on the surface thereof. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the number of bosses. Also, the use of many screws or nuts increases the number of parts and installation man-hour. In particular, if the engine room is small, a tool for tightening the screws, such as a screwdriver, sometimes interferes with other parts, which makes the work difficult to do.